


Solder and Repair

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Athrun makes a trip to repair haros. And Kira's attempts at repairing haros.





	Solder and Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 19th, 2015 to GundamStories - prompt #3, 'middle'.

"How's it going?"

Athrun looked up from the haro he'd been repairing to where Meyrin stood almost silhouetted in the doorway of the room he'd decided to work in. He'd been given far too much space, yet he was still bound by the PLANTs' outdated rules about visitors.

"Fine," he replied. Meyrin yawned.

"I'm going to... probably nap on the sofa," she admitted. "It's pretty late."

"Mmm?" Athrun had lost track of time while he worked, but he was pretty sure it was still midday in Orb. "Okay."

"If you need anything--"

"I know." He wouldn't, though. He had food, his tools, parts galore - even what he needed to fix some of the repairs Kira must have made at some point or other. Possibly, this was why Kira had asked him to come and fix a good dozen of Lacus's haros. Finally, the nature of the repairs had gotten beyond his skill.

Athrun didn't mind. He'd brought more, too The simple act of creating them had become his meditation. Shell and circuits and diodes and a tiny, purposely-tinny speaker. Space for small trinkets. A few little tweaks to set a few personality quirks...

Meyrin gave him a little wave and ambled off. Next time he got a drink, he thought, he'd have to make sure she was comfortable. She could always sleep on his bed - he was a long way from tired.

Most of the repairs were minor. He'd have them finished in a few hours if nothing unexpected happened... if it was just the same broken wires and bad speakers and power supply problems he'd been finding.

And Kira's attempts at repairs. Maybe that was why Kira hadn't stuck around... He didn't want the lecture.

Athrun frowned and popped the shell back on his current haro before setting it over to charge. Kira had lined up all the haros when he'd unpacked them and without really thinking, Athrun had just started working in order.

The next one was purple and possibly the halfway point. Athrun supposed Lacus could have just shipped the whole lot down to Orb, but then there was the risk of damage when sending them back. He didn't mind coming to the PLANTs. He hadn't been recognized on the street, at least. He'd be able to visit--

"Kira's waiting~ Kira's waiting~"

Athrun nearly dropped the haro as it flapped at him.

"Oh?" he asked it.

"Outside~ Outside~"

Athrun set the haro down and slid over to the window, peering down at the street. Sure enough, a dark convertible was sitting down at the curb, just beyond a streetlight.

Not sure if he should laugh or sigh, Athrun slipped back through the room, grabbed his coat and tip-toed past Meyrin, who was already fast asleep. From there, he didn't see a soul until he was outside.

"How long have you been waiting?" Athrun questioned as he grabbed for the car door.

"Ten minutes. I guessed based on when I used to watch you work on things," Kira replied with a little shrug. "You hungry? It's gotta be lunch time..."

This time, Athrun did laugh.

"Yes," he said as he settled himself in the car and closed the door. "Also, about your soldering..."


End file.
